My Perfect Day
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Song-fic. Luffy and the crew had arrived on the small island named Malca Island. However, there, they faced Smoker and Tashigi and the marines of G-5? When they were about to clash, ... Read to find out. Enjoy! ;D!


"Luffy! No! Don't just-" Nami sighed as her captain's sight was no longer visible. A vein popped on her forehead when she heard the green-haired swordsman snickered at their antics. Usopp and Chopper were getting ready to leave the ship before Nami could give them orders.

Robin, fortunately got away, not that she'd get orders from the navigator. Franky had already finished packing things, probably needed, for him. While Brook was discussing with Sanji for their 'flirting scheme' on the island.

Nami sighed again when she saw that the crew didn't care much, so, she just let them away.

"Okay! Okay.. Let's go do our own business. But we gather at the restaurant or bar nearest to** this **spot. Understood? Good," Nami said in a firm voice. Usopp and Chopper didn't get to cheer. All they get to do before fleeing away from thee Sunny-Go was gulp in fear.

"Oi, who's gonna guide Zoro san? Never mind," Brook said as Zoro has also disappeared. Franky quickly jumps on the ground and he starts his trip on the Malca Island. Brook and Sanji did some cheer before running to the island with beauty ladies.

"Ohoi!~ Beauties!~"

* * *

"Kyaa!~ This dress is so beautiful!~" Nami shrieked as she tried some of the latest dress from the Criminal brand.

Robin, elsewhere was walking while reading a book on the streets. She smiled significantly when she heard some of the kids playing happily. When she turned to look them, she noticed that they consist of cute, not cute, good-looking and not goodlooking, they were having a social affair with everyone not minding the differences. She smiles again as she remembered her childhood. She continued on walking while reading. Even her, she didn't notice that there was one marine walking in joy on the way to some destination(s). The marine didn't notice her too, fortunately.

"Woa! Usopp! Buy this one!"  
"Relax, Chopper! We've got to look around first before buying things!"

"Smoker san! Look! This fits you well!"  
"Tashigi! I don't.. I don't wear those things!"

Fortunately for Usopp and Chopper, Smoker and Tashigi didn't notice them. They didn't notice each other, actually. Usopp raised Chopper as they bought a delicious strawberry flavoured cotton candy. Tashigi was scolding Smoker for some issues while the merines tried to hide their laugh.

Franky was walking while looking admiringly at the ship figures in the SS; ShipShopping. "Impressive!" he exclaimed. Another marine was with him in the shop. He was replying Franky, unknowingly, "Yep! They are!"

"How much is this?" they both pointed to the same ship and asked to the shopkeeper at the same time.

Brook and Sanji's flirting scheme worked out well. However, they always end up meet back together with a red slap on their right cheek.

"Yohohoho!~~ How come I have it! I don't even have a cheek! Yohohohohohoho!~"  
"Hahahaha! How are you going to get a kiss then!?"  
"Yohohohhoho!~"

Zoro was walking around aimless-ly. He looked around him and he stared at every single sword shop he found for a couple of seconds before starting to wander elsewhere. He blinked when he noticed Tashigi was talking to Smoker, or scolding him badly; poor Smoker. He sweatdropped at them and the me marines who were giggling from behind.

Reconsidering the situation, he gritted his teeth, realizing that they were on the wrong island on the wrong day! As he was about to go away and look for his crew mates, Tashigi noticed him.

"Green hair? Three swords?" she adjusted her glasses while Smoker looked into the way where she was looking. "That's Roronoa Zoro!" they both shouted. Zoro, realizing the fact, he was noticed, immediately flees away but quickly bumps into his captain.

"Luffy! Smoker's here! Damn it! Why're you here!?"

"Me? Oh! Hi Smokey!"

"Mugiwara! This time! I'm gonna arrest you!"

"Roronoa! Don't run!"

"Darn it!" Zoro was about to grab Luffy by the collar but the stupid captain wasn't where he was earlier.

A vein popped on his forehead. "LUFFY!?" he screamed, or roared like a mad person. Tashigi had unsheathed her sword, ready to fight with Zoro. Zoro looked down depressed and starts to walk away recklessly. Tashigi readjusted her glasses while sweatdropping. Smoker, didn't know where Luffy had went to, starts to stalk Tashigi. Zoro was just not in the mood to fight.

Franky was running down the hill being chased by five marines of G-5, trying to flee from them along with his things. He didn't fought with them. Seriously, he tried to seek peace for a day from them instead.

"Oi!"  
"Don't run!"  
"That way is to Smoker san!"  
"You have no other way to escape now, pirate!"  
"Yea! Come back here!"

"Like hell I would!"

As he runs, he passes Robin, so did the marines. Robin sweatdropped at them while reading, before keeping her book into her bag and turns to see them. She then slowly jogs and chases after them.

Usopp and Chopper, were happily playing around. They even made friends with the rookie marines.

"Y'know! Sometimes, our captain is quite selfish for his adventures and stuffs!"  
'Yea.. Then we're lucky cause Smoker san and Tashigi chan aren't bossy, but sometimes Smoker san is waay bossy to Captain Tashigi chan!"  
"Poor her..."

* * *

"Where are you going, Roronoa?" Tashigi asked before sneezing to her right side. As she wiped her nose she felt someone was talking about her. Smoker sneezed too, figuring the same.

"I'm looking for my nothing-but-trouble captain," Zoro replied simply but stopped his steps. "And don't call me by my family name! My name is Zoro! So call me Zoro!" Zoro said firmly but his words didn't came out anymore after seeing Franky running towards him being chased by the marines.

"What the?" Tashigi and Smoker asked at the same time. Zoro sweatdropped thinking his luck today. All the marines are now gathered as Usopp and Chopper with the rookie marines walked by the street they were all at.

Nami walked happily with Sanji bringing her shopping bags while Brook humming some nice musics. The Straw Hat Pirates and the G-5 marines are now all gathered but with the absence of the young pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Darn it," Sanji cursed under his breath. He lits up his cigarrette and puffed out some smoke. Smoker preparedd his jutte in his rght hand while Tashigi pointed Shigure towards Zoro. All the marines gathered put out their weapons.

Nami pointed out her Clima-Tact while Usopp aimed his weapon to the rookie marines-who-were-their-friends.

Chopper got into his Heavy Point, Robin crossing her arms and Brook prepared to play some music. Meanwhile Franky prepared his iron fists. Zoro, not in the mood, desperated to unsheath Wadou Ichimonji. He sighed heavily before pointing his sword to Tashigi.

"Why are they here?" Nami asked from behind, keeping her serious face outside. Usopp was sweating cold.

"Who knows?" Franky replied before gulping.

The people in the town ran into nearby buildings.

As the pirates and the marines were about to clash, a music plays from somewhere.

Tashigi turns to see the person playing music. Smoker raised an eyebrow, confusedly. Meanwhile, the crew looked to the only musician in their crew, Brook. The skeleton quickly shook his head and said, "Nope! I'm not the one!"

_"Sun's up, a little after twelve_  
_Make breakfast for myself, leave the work for someone else_  
_People say, they say that it's just a phase_  
_They tell me to act my age, well I am_

_On this perfect day, nothing's standing in my way_  
_On this perfect day, when nothing can go wrong_  
_It's the perfect day, tomorrow's gonna come too soon_  
_I could stay, forever as I am_  
_On this perfect day"_

Just then, a boy jumps from a nearby building strumming a guitar in his hands. Everyone looked out at the boy.

"Luffy?" "Mugiwara?"

Some other kids jumped too and they waved a flag; 'Donate for Orphans!' 'Please Help Us!'

Luffy continued to srum the guitar like a professional. "Take the microphone, Yuna chan!" Luffy shrieked to a black-haired girl, wearing some old blue dress, ready to sing.

_"Sun's down, a little after ten_  
_I pick up all my friends, in my Mercedes-Benz_  
_Wake up, don't tell me it's just a dream_  
_'Cause when I've had enough, you'll hear me say_  
_Now don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day, nothing's standing in my way_  
_On this perfect day, when nothing can go wrong_  
_It's the perfect day, tomorrow's gonna come too soon_  
_I could stay, forever as I am_  
_On this perfect day"_

Some of the marines had started to dance, along with some citizens, who are now all out of the buildings.  
"Luffy kun!" shrieked the kids to Luffy, handing him the microphone.

_"La, la, la_  
_La, la, la_  
_La, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la"_

Tashigi smiled at the sweetness of their voices. "The music is too fun to be ignored!~ Yohohohoho!~" Brook laughed and started dancing around. Usopp and Chopper grinned before throwing away their thoughts on fighting and started dancing around with the rookie marines.

_"I'm in the race but I've already won (Luffy**:** La, la, la)_  
_And getting there can be half the fun (Luffy: La, la, la)_  
_So don't stop me till I'm good and done (Luffy: La, la, la)_  
_Don't you try to rain on my (Luffy: La, la, la, la, la, la, la)"_

The girl named Yuna spins around while Luffy strums the guitar. The kids danced around happily, finally, Nami and Robin nodded to each other and started to dance too. The music became merrier as time goes on. Zoro smirked at the cook who seemed like doesn't know how to dance starts to dance swiftly. His dance moves were like an artist. Or a celebrity!

Tashigi shrugs and starts to join in the dance. Smoker blinked before shrugging too. He starts to dance around and his dance moves levels can be said as high as Zoro's. Frank dances his Franky dance only with a bit changes.

Sanji danced eventually, but surprisingly, he was a better dancer than Zoro nor Smoker. He finally dances in solo.

He spins with his legs in the air and he jumps and does everything so perfectly.

As the music stops, the citizens threw some coins to the kids and Luffy hinself. "Thank you!~" Luffy shrieked along with the fellow children.

"Luffy! I didn't know you can sing very well!?" Chopper shrieked. He was in front of Smoker -who was folding his hands- talking and complimenting to Luffy. "Oh! You didn't ask!" Luffy replied. Everyone who was there sweatdropped.

"Luffy kun! Ready for the next song!?" the dark-blue haired girl named Yuna asked. Luffy chuckled before strumming some music notes.

"Everyone! Take place!"

"Ayye!~"

_"When I was young, I played for fun  
Made up the words, nobody heard  
But now I see, all eyes on me  
And suddenly, I'm in a dream" -Luffy_

"I got a feeling now...  
Everything's right somehow..." -Luffy and Yuna

"Here I am, being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I am, burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again" -Yuna

"I wake up, in the morning light  
The Duchess says "When you're gonna live your life right?"  
I know she thinks that I'm the fortunate one  
But princesses wanna have fun  
Oh, princesses wanna have

That's all they really want  
Is some fun  
When the royal day is done  
Oh, princesses wanna have fun" -Yuna

"I'm stepping up (I'm stepping up)  
Right to the top (right to the top)  
That's how I'm wired, I take it higher  
I'm in control, I broke the mould  
The girl you see  
Is up to me" -Luffy

"I'm lifting off the ground  
Finding the perfect sound" -Luffy and Yuna

"Here I am, being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I go, burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again" -Luffy  
_  
"Again, again  
Again and again and again" -Yuna_

"Oh yea!" -Luffy and Yuna

"1! 2! 3! 4! " shrieked an orange-haired boy with a red cap.

"STRIKE!" the citizens screamed.

And music flows throughout the small island. Amazingly, everyone enjoyed the music and danced rythmatically.

Smoker enjoyed the day with Tashigi and the pirates, forgetting the thoughts to capture them.

Straw Hat pirates enjoyed the day as long as they can. The whole small island seemed like an island of music.

Luffy? He enjoyed the day with everyone. "We're friends! Smokey! Don't worry!" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: And this is another song-fic.. Ahh.. I writing these to search inspirations.. However, review! Another note, Yuna is actually the name of a Malaysian artist/singer! See ya! I hope you enjoyed! Don't review if you don't feel like it.. ;D! Ja matta!~**


End file.
